Implantable electronic stimulator devices, such as neuromuscular stimulation devices, have been disclosed for use in the treatment of various pelvic conditions, such as urinary incontinence, fecal incontinence and sexual dysfunction. Such devices generally include one or more electrodes that are coupled to a control unit by electrode leads. Current pulses, such as biphasic pulses, are applied to the desired pelvic tissue of the patient through the electrode leads in order to treat the condition of the patient. Exemplary implantable electronic stimulator devices and uses of the devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,354,991, 6,652,449, 6,712,772 and 6,862,480, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Parasitic capacitances may develop in semiconductor switches of pulse generator circuits. Such parasitic capacitances may prevent the pulse generator from accurately producing current pulses of a prescribed stimulation therapy.